Bullied and Broken
by ILoveBooksDealWithIt
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a 17 year old girl suffering from anxiety and depression, and that isn't as bad as it gets. With basically raising her little sister, being bullied, her father dead and her mother dying from cancer, it doesn't seem like it will get better. Until some people try something no one else had. being her friends. AH. Rated T for some self-harm, violence and bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Babez! So my first story was deleted, because I hadn't felt any inspiration for it, but I am starting a story along the same concept. This story will be AH and AU and I hope you guys like it! 5 reviews to next chapter, but I won't be updating from March 16****TH**** to March 23****RD****, because I am on a family trip.**

**Summary:**

**Rose is a 17 year old girl, who suffers from depression and anxiety. Through all of this, she also has to take care of her 5-year-old sister Jill, and has to deal with her mother dying from cancer. Her father died after Jill was born, and her mother seemed to be following where he went. Rose is a senior at the local high school, and has to deal with bullying there. No one knows what she suffers from, other than her mother, who she feels like she can no longer talk to her about this, feeling as if she already had enough to deal with. She has one of the hardest lives, which no one should go through, and it seems that it gets worse. Until there's a ray of sun through the clouds. Follow her through the ups and downs she will suffer, trying to be okay in a world that only seems to want her miserable. May be a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

**Chapter One**

**Rose POV**

"Wake Up Jill." I said quietly as I shook awake my younger sister.

"I don't wanna get up Rosie." She mumbled as she turned over in her bed, which caused me to laugh a little. She reminds me so much of myself at her age. Five years old and not a care in the world, but the difference was that when I was her age, I had both of my parents to look out for me, whereas right now, all she had was me. Our father had dies when Jill was only a baby, and right now, out mother was in the hospital dying from heart and brain cancer. She didn't understand it, but she did know that her mom was really sick. She also knew that she might die, which was something a five year old girl shouldn't have to deal with. All I was hoping right now was that our mom could survive for at least another month or so, because we couldn't exactly afford her surgeries. When I turned 18, which would be in about a month, I could tap into what had supposed to have been my college and house funds, but this was more important.

"Get up Jill, you have to go to school." I said laughing and she groaned and got up, grumbling.

"I will go make you pancakes, will that make you feel better about waking up?" I asked her and she instantly perked up.

"Yay! Pancakes!" She said in her cute little happy five year old voice, and started to pull on her clothes that I had set out for her. I laughed and went to my room to get myself ready. Jill was really the only thing I had right now. My mother was in the hospital, and I didn't exactly have any friends. She was all that was keeping me here. And by here, I didn't mean in Montana.

I meant on Earth.

I had been suffering from depression since I was 13, and it's been a little off and on, but it been worse since my mother found out she had cancer. With that, along with dealing with school, 2 jobs and taking care of me and Jill, it all got tiring. And the bullying didn't help much with the stress. At school, I was a bit of an outcast, usually eating alone or not eating at all, and I was the prime bullying target. It had gotten a bit better lately, I had been keeping away from everyone, but it still didn't stop completely.

I had a quick shower and somewhat blow-dried my hair. I put my slightly damp hair in a messy bun, and put on a pair of tights and a way-too-big NHL sweater that had belonged to my dad. I had kept a lot of his sweaters, and wore them a lot. I don't know why, but it made me feel like I had at least a small part of him with me. I ran downstairs to see Jill sitting at the table perfectly waiting for her pancakes. I had already made them, so I got her a plate and put some maple syrup on them. I gave them to her and her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Thanks Rosie." She said and started to eat. I smiled, which was rare for me. I only smiled near Jill, and sometimes I fake smiles near her so she didn't figure out what was going on. But most of the time, she could just make me smile with just her telling me about her day. When she was finished and I had cleaned all the syrup off her face, I got her all ready for school and grabbed my stuff as well. I put her into her car seat in the back of my car, that used to be my dad's before he passed away, and headed off to her school.

When I got there, I saw all the younger kids playing outside. I carried her over to the gates, where she started to wave to her friends. When I put her down, she gave me a big hug, and I kissed her cheek.

"Be good, okay?" I said to her and she nodded, before running off to play with her friends. I looked at my watch and saw that I had while before my first class, and decided to head to Starbucks to get some coffee. When I got there, much to my dismay, I saw some of the more popular kids from my school there. The only good thing was that this was the group of them that usually didn't pick on me. There were about 8 of them. There was Vasilisa Dragomir, one of the nicest girls in school, Andre Dragomir, Vasilisa brother and one of the most popular guys in school, Mia Rinaldi, another nice girl, unless you messed with her or her friends, Christian Ozera, usually pretty quiet with anyone who wasn't in his friends group and was known for being snarky and sarcastic. He was dating Vasilisa. Adrian Ivashkov, one of the biggest players in the school, and He changed girls almost every week. Eddie Castile, one of the most outgoing guys in school, and one of the nicest, Mason Ashford, Eddie's best friend, and a giant jokester like Eddie, and finally, the newest member of their group, Dimitri Belikov. He was by far the hottest guy in school, but was very quiet. He had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes, and was the guy every girl wanted. Probably other than me.

I walked into the line, trying to duck my head and walk past them unnoticed. Unfortunately hey were sitting right by the door. When I walked in, they all turned to look at me, but I kept walking past them, trying desperately not to make eye contact for fear of them starting to make fun of me. I quickly went to get a drink, a vanilla bean frappe, and walked over to a large, empty set of couches in one of the corners of the coffee shop. I dug through my bag before pulling out one of my favourite books, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and started to read.

**Lissa POV**

The gang and I were all hanging out, Adrian, Andre, Dimitri, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Mason and I, and the guys were all deep in a conversation about the upcoming football game. Christians arm was wrapped around me, and he was in the discussion with all the guys. All the guys were on the football team, even Dimitri who had come to the school just as football tryouts had started. The Mia and I were talking about cheerleading tryouts, which we would be running because we were the captains. We were all in conversation when the door right behind us opened, and we all looked to see who was coming in. We were all surprised when we saw Rose Hathaway coming through the door. She almost never went out anywhere, and kept to herself a lot. She was a pretty-no scratch that- a beautiful girl, but she hid it all behind her baggy hoodies and books. She was an outcast, and never talked to anyone. She was bullied a lot, and rumours had said that she had been in the hospital a few months ago for cutting. When she saw us there, her eyes widened a bit, and she immediately put her head down and avoided eye contact with us, quickly walking past. She went up and got her drink, before hurrying over to one of the deserted couch areas and pulling out a book. I felt a little bad for her, actually. She didn't have any friends, and was constantly bullied.

"Why did she look afraid of us?" Asked Dimitri. I had almost forgotten that he had basically no knowledge about our school, or about anyone other than our friend group.

"That is Rose Hathaway, and she had a pretty good reason for acting the way she did." Said Mia, and I could hear the sympathy for the girl in her voice. Dimitri looked puzzled, so I was about to explain, but Adrian beat me to it.

"She is a…outcast at school. She's bullied by a lot of the more popular kids, other than us, and she basically never talks to anyone. She probably was afraid we would start making fun of her or something." Said Adrian, and Dimitri looked a little surprised.

"Why don't we go say hi?" I suggested. Rose seemed like a nice girl, but no one really knew because she didn't have any friends.

"I think we could be friends with her." Said Mia, piggybacking on my idea.

"Are you sure she won't just bolt again?" asked Adrian. We had tried to approach her before, to try to be friends, but every time we had started to talk, she mumbled that she had to go and ran off.

"Let's give it a try." Suggested Andre and we all got up with our drinks and started to walk over to her. When we sat down, she was so immersed in her book that she didn't notice any of us.

"Hi." I said when I sat beside her, and startled, she looked up from her book, and her eyes widened in what looked like fear.

**Rose POV**

"Hi." I heard a voice say from beside me and I looked up from my book, surprised that someone was talking to me. I saw sitting around me in the seats that has been empty only seconds ago, were the 8 most popular kids in school. My eyes widened in fear. Of course I couldn't go out unnoticed, and now I would pay the price. I silently cursed myself for being stupid enough to come in when I knew that there were popular kids here.

"I don't think we've ever met. My name is Lissa." Said Vasilisa, the one who was sitting beside me and who had spoken earlier. She reached out her hand and I ees her suspiciously before meeting her eyes and narrowing mine at her.

"If this is something to lure me into being your friend and then embarrassing me, then you can leave. I am not falling for it." I said harshly and I saw her look at me surprised before I started to read again, expecting them all to leave. Much to my dismay, they didn't.

"This isn't some trick. We just wanted to talk to you. You looked lonely." Said the other girl, Mia.

"When has anyone ever cared if I looked 'Lonely'?" I asked without looking up from my book.

"We have. We've tried to talk to you before but you would just run." Said one of the guys. I didn't know which one. I looked up from my book in surprise. No one had ever actually tried to talk to me, and I was still suspecting that this was just something to lure me into a false sense of security and then embarrass me.

"Well, then… Hi?" I said and it came out as a kind of question. I had never really had any friends, and I didn't know how to make them.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Adrian." Said Adrian. He had brown hair and emerald green eyes. Everyone went around and said their names.

"Eddie." He had hair almost as dark brown as mine, and skin just as tanned.

"Mason." He had bright red hair that stuck up everywhere and lots of freckles.

"Mia." Her hair was blonde and was curled in perfect ringlets, and she had blue eyes.

"Andre." He had blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Lissa." She looked almost the same as Andre, but a girl version.

"Christian." He had ice blue eyes and black hair.

"Dimitri." He had a faint accent lacing his words that I couldn't recognise, and had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

"Rose." I said quietly. I looked at my watch and noticed what time it was.

"Shit." I muttered. "I have to go." I said before packing up my stuff and running to my car. I still had some time until class, but I wanted to go and visit my mother.

When I got there, the nurse at the counter immediately knew who I was; I had been here so often lately. She nodded at me and I headed into my mother's hospital room. When I got there she was still, and I panicked for a second before relising she was only sleeping. I decided not to disturb her, and just went out and headed to school. I was one of the first ones there, and just waited in my car reading until 15 minutes before classes started. I headed in and put most of my stuff in my locker, other than what I needed for my first class, biology. On my way to biology, I felt someone shove me, and I went flying into the lockers to my left. I heard laughing, and looked up to see none other than Tasha Ozera and her posse of whores looking at me. She was the biggest bitch in school, and was also the biggest slut. She had slept with at least half of the guys here. She was Christian's sister, and was almost as popular as him. He on the other hand, was one of the ones who didn't bully me for the fun of it, whereas that was all Tasha seemed to do.

"Seriously Rosie, were did you get that awful sweatshirt? Did your boyfriend give it to you? Oh wait, I forgot, you wouldn't have one would you?" She said. The comment wasn't very clever, but still made the idiots beside her laugh.

"Where did you get your awful makeup done? The circus? Oh wait, you wouldn't have a high enough IQ to work there." I said mimicking her, and she went red with fury. By now, a bunch of people had gathered to watch the show, which was normal. I was lever with her, and she was glaring at me. The only difference from normally, was that instead of backing down, I was fighting back.

"How dare you speak to me like that!?" She shrieked. I just rolled my eyes and pushed past her, and went back to walking to class. I could feel bitchasha glaring at me, but I ignored her and walked towards biology. When I walked in, I went to my usual seat at the back of the room and pulled out my sketch book, because no one was here yet. A few minutes later I head a pair of footsteps, and just assumed it was the teacher, Mrs. Meissner, coming in, but when the footsteps stopped next to me, I looked up to see none other than Dimitri. My eyes widened a bit before going back to the picture I was drawing. I had been working on it for a while, and had been adding more as time went on. It was a picture of a girl, but you could only see her back, with her hair whipping around in the wind, holding a smoking gun in one hand. Her clothes were ripped and bloody, and she looked as if she had just been in battle. She had a bloody knife strapped to her thigh, and a bandage wrapped around the upper part of one of her arms, with a little bit of blood splattered on it. In front of her, in the background of the picture since it was being drawn as if the artist was standing behind her, there were the ruins of a city. Buildings were smoking and on fire, and there was wreckage everywhere. There were a few live people far away, but the ones closest to her were all dead. Some freshly killed, others looking as if they had been decomposing for days, even weeks. It was meant to symbolise strength to get through the toughest times, and it resembled my life right now. I had no one, and everyone I had once had was far away, or dead. Or close to it. I heard more footsteps as the rest of the class started to file in, and to my surprise, Dimitri took the seat beside me. I didn't acknowledge him as I put away my sketchbook and started to take notes on what we were learning about. Class passed quickly and as soon as the bell rang I had already bolted out of the class, not wanting any more torment for today. My next class was music which I enjoyed to an extent. I had been writing music since I was 13, when the depression started. The only things that really spoke to me were music and art, so that's what I did most. When I got to music, I was one of the last ones there, and as soon as I walked in, the bell rang. I hurried to an empty seat near the back, and turned towards the music teacher, Ms. Petrov.

"Today, we will just be having an easy day. You may go and play whatever instrument you would like." She said and everyone went to their instrument of choice. I decided to go to the violins first, since there were only about 8 people there. The only problem was that when I got closer, I saw that those 8 people were none other than the ones who had tried to befriend me earlier today. I ignored them and made my way over to a violin. I picked it up and played a few bars from different songs to test it out, before actually starting to play. I played 'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay, along with a lot of other songs, and everything around me faded. It was like when I was reading or drawing, while I was playing music everything else seemed to fade away as I played. I finished the song to find everyone looking at me in awe. I blushed furiously and put the violin back and grabbed my stuff just as the bell rang. I hurried out of the classroom, towards the cafeteria. I had forgotten to pack myself a lunch today, so I had to get my food from the cafeteria. I walked in to everyone chattering away, and quickly got in line and grabbed my food. I didn't eat much lately, probably because of how worried I had been for my mom. I just grabbed an apple, one small slice of pizza and a water bottle and headed over to a small, deserted table near the edge of the lunchroom. I pulled out my headphone and out them on, and started to blast my music to drown out the sounds of everything around me. I had an alarm set on my phone to tell me when lunch was over, because I was usually listening to music while I was eating and I didn't want to miss my first class after lunch, which was art. I started eating as 'Bullet' by Hollywood Undead started playing in my ears. I just stared at my food. I wasn't very hungry, but felt like I had to eat something so I started to nibble on my pizza slice. About five minutes later I felt someone's presence near me, but decided to ignore it. That was before whoever it was sat down at my table. I looked up to see, none other than Lissa and her group of friends sitting with me. I rolled my eyes and checked the time. I saw I still had about 30 minutes until lunch ended, and decided to visit my mom. I grabbed my tray and threw out almost all of my food before heading out to my car and driving towards the hospital. When I got there, it was the same as all the visits. Me telling my mom it would be okay, that I would be able to pay for the surgeries, and telling her I loved her. We would talk, and then she would fall asleep and I would head back to school. And today wasn't any different. I got back to school about five minutes before class began, and decided to just go straight to class, because it took about 3 minutes to get to the art room from the front of the school. I got to the art room with time to spare, and just sat at the back drawing in my sketch book and listening to my music. I was listening to 'Two is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift, when the rest of the class started to pour in. This was my cue to turn off my music, and I out my phone on my sweater pocket, but continued to draw in my sketch book. I could feel eyes on me, and I looked up and saw none other than the group of populars who wouldn't leave me alone. I went back to my drawing until the teacher, Mrs. Karp, came into class.

"Okay, today we will be doing an emotion piece. All of you will chose an emotion out of this basket," She said, holding up a small basket filled will small strips of paper. "And you will create an art piece that describes that emotion." She said. We all lined up, and when it was my turn to pick an emotion I grabbed a piece of paper and opened it. It seemed that in universe had a sense of humour, because of what emotion I got.

Depressed.

I walked over to where the easels were and grabbed one, along with a canvas. I already knew what I was going to paint. I grabbed the colours I needed and got to work. A while later, I took a look at my finished painting. It was a girl, sitting in a corner with her head in her hands. You could see her wrists pretty clearly, and there were jagged cuts going along them, much like the one I had made just over 2 months ago on my own arms. At her feet lay a large, bloody razor, that was in a small pool of blood. All around her, in jagged writing were a bunch of cruel names. _Whore, Bitch, Loser, Fatass, Outcast, Retard, Emo, _Those were only a few of the words written around her, and they were all things that people had said to me in the past. After everyone had finished, Mrs. Karp had us go in front of the class and show our painting, and then tell the class what our emotion was. After a while, it was my turn and I walked up to the front with my painting. I set it up on the easel, and then stepped out of the way, revealing my painting. When everyone saw it, I heard gasps of surprise, and some looks of sadness.

"My emotion was depressed." I said, only put enough for everyone to hear. After a few moments, I grabbed my painting and headed to the back of the class. The rest of class passed by in a blur, and soon enough I was walking to my car to head and pick up Jill from her school. While I was heading to my car, I heard someone calling my name, and sow none other than Lissa herself, with her little group following her.

"What?" I asked harshly and she looked taken aback.

"Why wont you talk to us? We are just trying to be your friend." Said Lissa, and she even sounded a little hurt. Which was weird, because we hadn't been friends in the first place.

"Well, stop trying." I said coldly and turned and walked to my truck, thankfully without them following me.

**So that was the first chapter! If you guys liked it, leave a review! Bai Babez**

**-Geeky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Babez! I am so glad you guys liked this story, and I am soo sorry for not updating in a week, but I have been, as many of you know, in Mexico. Since I haven't updated in a week I am gonna try to update all of my stories twice today or tomorrow if I can! 5 reviews until next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Not my Characters, only my plot. And I don't own any songs mentioned unless they are ones I have written, then I will tell you.**

**Rose POV**

"Rosie!" yelled Jill as I walked up to her class to pick her up. She ran towards me, which she found hard to do in her snow pants and coat. I laughed a little and picked her up.

"Did you have a good day little sis?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ya, I can tell you all about it later Big Sis." She said trying to imitate my voice, which made me laugh. I abruptly stopped laughing when I saw someone staring at me from over Jill's shoulder.

And it was none other than Dimitri fucking Belikov.

"Rosie, I want you to meet my best friend." She said excitedly and I just laughed a little and nodded as she took my hand and led me over to the young girl who stood beside Belikov. _Fuck my Life_.

I nodded to him, but didn't give any more recognition as I looked back down to my little sister.

"Rosie, this is Zoya." She said, introducing me to the girl.

"Hi Zoya." I said nicely, and she smiled at me and waved.

"Hi Rosie." She said and she and Jill started laughing.

"Come on Jill, I still have to get to work." I said and she frowned.

"But I don't wanna go to daycare." She whined.

"You have to sweetie. I have to work." I said quietly and I kneeled beside her.

"She could stay with us." I heard Zoya say. "Right Uncle Dimka?" She asked Dimitri, and he looked at me and nodded.

"Sure, if she wants to." He said, the accent I still couldn't place lacing his deep voice.

"Please Rosie?" asked Jill, and she even went as far as to give me the puppy eyes.

"Fine." I sighed and she squealed and hugged me.

"Rosie, after can we go see mommy?" she asked, and I saw sadness take over her face.

"Yes. We will visit mommy after I'm done with work." I said and stood back up.

"What's your address so I can pick her up?" I asked Dimitri and I made mental note of it for later as he said it.

"Okay, Jill, be good. I will pick you up after work and we will go see mommy." I said and she nodded and gave me a hug before I went and drove to work. I worked at a small diner, Spirit Bound, and on weekends I worked at a small store in the mall. I headed to my work, and changed into my uniform. The biggest problem I had with the uniform was that it was a short sleeved shirt, therefore showing my scars to anyone I served. I started working, and dealt with every customer imaginable; nice ones, drunken ones, pissed off ones, annoying ones, you name it. I couldn't wait to get off of work.

**Dimitri POV (yay!)**

I watched as Rose said goodbye to Jill and started to leave, and I couldn't help but think what she meant when she said 'we can visit mommy'. Did their mother live far away, or was she working? I didn't know. Zoya, Jill and I all went to my car, and I drove to the house. I lived with my mother Olena, my grandmother Yeva, my three sisters Viktoria, Sonya and Karolina, and my niece and nephew Zoya and Paul. Paul was Karo's son and Zoya was Sonya's daughter. When we got home, the girls went off to play, and I headed into the kitchen where Mama was cooking dinner.

"Hi Mama." I said as I sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"Hi Dimka, who was that girl with Zoya?" She asked me.

"That's one of Zoya's friends; I hoped it's okay if she stays over." I said.

"It's fine Dimka." Said Mama and I nodded. Just then Zoya ran into the kitchen, with Jill on her heels.

"Uncle Dimka, can we go out for dinner?" Asked Zoya.

"We can't Zoya, Babushka is cooking dinner." I said and my mother waved her hand in dismissal.

"You guys go out for dinner. It's fine." Said my mother and I looked sceptical, until Zoya gave me the puppy eyes and I broke.

"Fine." I said and they started cheering. It was at that point that Paul decided to walk in. He was 6, one year older than the girls.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"We're going out to eat." Said Zoya.

"Can I go Uncle Dimka?" He asked and I nodded. A few minutes later were we all in my car, and driving towards town.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" I asked from the front seat and they all shrugged.

"We could go to Spirit Bound Diner." Suggested Jill, and that's where we headed. When we got there, the place was pretty empty, so we just went to one of the empty booths. A few minutes after we had all decided what we wanted, a waitress walked over.

"Hi, my name is Rose and I will be your waitress today, would you like to start with some drinks?" said an all too familiar voice, and I looked up to see Rose staring at her small notepad. She wasn't looking at me, and was intently focused on staring at her notepad until Jill spoke. She wouldn't look directly at me, and I didn't know the reason.

"I want a strawberry banana smoothie Rosie." Said Jill and Rose smiled at her.

"Sure thing Sis." She said, and she was genuinely smiling at her younger sister.

"I want one too Rosie." Said Zoya and Rose smiled at her too.

"Sure sweetie, what about you two?" She said gesturing to Paul and I. I could tell that her smile was almost entirely genuine, even while talking to me.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake Uncle Dimka?" Asked Paul and I sighed, but nodded, I heard Rose laugh softly and heart the scratching of a pen as she wrote down what he wanted.

"What about you Dimitri?" She asked.

"Just a coke please." I said and she nodded before walking away. I saw Paul staring after her.

"She pretty." He whispered to me, when the girls had been engulfed back into their own conversation.

_Yes she is._ I thought to myself, but I didn't dare say it out loud for fear of Rose hearing me. A few moments later, Rose came over with our drinks.

"Here you go." She said as she placed out drinks in front of us, and as she was setting mine down, I could vaguely see some small white scars lining her wrist and forearm, but I couldn't be sure because she pulled her arm away too quickly. What were those scars from? They looked like…No; she wouldn't do something like that. Or would she? I didn't really know her, who was I to judge if she would self-harm?

**Rose POV**

About 45 minutes before my shift ended, I heard the door open and close. _Come on! Almost no one comes in at this time. _We usually didn't have people come here around six o'clock. Usually they came around seven, maybe eight. I sighed, grabbed my notebook and plastered a fake smile on my face. When I turned around and saw who was now sitting down at the only table that wasn't empty, my eyes widened.

I looked and saw Dimitri, with Zoya, a young boy about six and Jill. I sighed and walked over. I would bet anything I owned, which wasn't a lot, that Jill had suggested this place. I wasn't mad, just unhappy that Belikov now knew where I worked.

"Hi, my name is Rose and I will be your waitress today, would you like to start with some drinks?" I said, staring intently at my notepad. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him.

"I want a strawberry banana smoothie Rosie." Said Jill, and I looked up and smiled at her.

"Sure thing Sis." I said, with my smile still on my face, but unlike when I was serving other customers, it wasn't a fake smile.

"I want one too Rosie." Said Zoya, and I smiled at her.

"Sure sweetie, what about you two?" I said, gesturing to the boy and Dimitri.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake Uncle Dimka?" asked the boy. Dimitri sighed, but nodded, which caused me to laugh a little as I wrote down his drink.

"What about you Dimitri?" I asked, only now acknowledging his presence.

"Just a coke please." He said and I nodded before walking away to get their drinks. A few minutes later, I return with their drinks and place them in front of them. When I give Dimitri his Coke, I see his eyes momentarily drift to my wrist, and I quickly pull my arm away. He looks puzzled, as if he was trying to figure something out. I know he saw the scars, but I'm hoping he didn't get a good enough look to tell what they were from, because if anyone found out, it would be just another thing they bullied me because of. I mean, there were rumours, but that was all they were. No one could confirm them, but if people found out about my cutting, they would surely target their bullying towards that, and it was a huge sore-spot.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked, purposely avoiding Dimitri's gaze, while he was still staring, perplexed, at me.

"I want pizza!" Say Jill excitedly.

"Me too!" Say Zoya and the other boy in unison.

"I guess its pizza then." Say Dimitri and I write down the order.

"Any toppings?" I asked.

"Pepperoni!" Zoya, Jill and the boy yell, and Dimitri just shrugged his shoulder. I smiled and shook my head as I walked away to give their order to the chefs.

**-Bullied And Broken-**

By the time they were ready to leave, it was time for my shift to end, so I just decided to take Jill with me instead of giving Dimitri and his family any more trouble.

"Thanks for taking care of her." I said to Dimitri after I had put Jill in her car seat.

"It was no problem Roza." He said, and I looked at him in confusion, but let it go. He was staring at me with something I couldn't place, and I put my hands in the big pocket of my sweater and focused my gaze on the ground. I looked back up after a few minutes, to find him still staring at me. When I looked up, his hand reached towards my face a tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. I felt my cheeks heat up a little, before I took a step back, turned around and started to get into my truck. When I looked up, I saw he was still looking at me, and I gave him a small wave as I drove off.

When we reached the hospital, we went to the desk to find a new woman there. I didn't know her, which means we would have to sign in.

"Um Hell, we are here to visit-" I started to say, but she cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Visiting hours are closed. Come back tomorrow." She said in a bored voice, and looked up. She looked to be around my age, maybe a few years older, and had blond hair, brownish gold eyes and a peculiar tattoo on her check that seemed to be made out of gold.

"But-" I started and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I said visiting hours are closed Miss. You may leave now." She said, gesturing to the door. I felt anger start to build up inside me, but before I could give this botch a piece of my mind, a nurse I had come to know during my frequent visits here, Rhea, came up.

"Hello Rose. Sydney, I told you. There are two girls here that are aloud past waiting hours due to who is admitted, and why." She scolded, and 'Sydney' turned pink and mumbled an apology before going back to whatever paperwork she was doing when we walked in.

"You con just go in Rose." Said Rhea, and I nodded, grabbing Jill's hand and bringing her to the room where out mother was staying. We got to the room, 7214, and entered.

What I saw when I walked in, almost made my heart stop.

**Cliffy! Sorry about not updating for a week, but I forgot my computer at home. 5 reviews until next chapter! If anyone can guess what the hospital room's number's represent, I will give you a shout out! Hint: It's a date.**

**Bai Babez!**

**-Geeky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I want to thank you all so much for your support on this story! I'm only on chapter 2 and it has already almost 30 reviews! So I am trying to update more, but I am working on 3 stories at once and it gets hard, so bear with me!**

**Now to the chapter3**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine Characters are not**

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. My mother was in her hospital bed, like she had been for the past few month's but so looked worse than I had seen her so far. She was inhumanly pale, and was hooked up to an oxygen tank, with small tubes in her nose to help her breath. She had quite a few bald spots on her head, and her normally extraordinarily beautiful auburn hair looked weak and dead. It seemed the radiation treatments had caught up to her, and her hair had started falling out. When we closed the door behind us, she opened her eyes, and smiled slightly.

"Rose, Jill." She said in a hoarse, weak voice that made me want to cry.

"Mommy!" Jill yelled as she ran over and sat in the chair next to my mother's hospital bed.

"Hi Jilly, how's my little girl?" My mom asked, and Jill automatically started talking about how good care I've been taking care of he, but how she missed her so much and wished she would go home. After she was done talking, I walked up and sat next to my mother, and grasped her hand.

"Rose, if anything happens-" She said, but I interrupted her before she could finish.

"No. Mom, its only 12 days until I'm 18, and you will survive." I said, and she didn't bring it up again.

"Thank you for taking care of Jill." She said, before she fell asleep, and I decided it was time to go home. I quietly picked up Jill and brought her out to the car, and made the drive home. When we got there, I tucked her in quietly and got myself ready for bed, before snuggling into the covers and falling into what I hoped would be a dreamless sleep, because I knew what was coming if it wasn't.

**1 week later**

It had been a week since the hospital had needed to put my mom on the oxygen tank, and she was only getting worse. Jill and I had visited her 4 times since when we first saw her with the oxygen tank, and by now all of her hair had been lost, and she was looking sicker than ever.

On top of this, the 8 popular kids who wouldn't seem to leave me alone, kept attempting to talk to me, sitting with me at lunch, or walking up to me in the halls. I was actually considering giving them a chance, but was one again hesitant, remembering the incident that had happened in grade 8 at her old school

_**FLASHBACK BEGINS**_

_It was April, and unlike most kids her age, she wasn't hanging out with her friends in the nice weather, she was, as always, sitting and drawing in her sketch book. While she was drawing, one of the more popular kids had come up to her with her group of friends and had started talking to her. They asked her if she wanted to hang out with them, and surprised by the kindness, she agreed. For the next few months, Rose thought that she and the girls had become friends, but at the grad dance, it would be proven to all be a prank, only a way to humiliate her. She had gone to grad with her group of friends and during a slow song, the boy she had a crush on for the last year or so had asked her to dance. She had agreed, and they headed out to the middle of the floor. Halfway through the song, he stepped back, much to her confusion but before she could ask what was going on, she felt something gooey and slimy dumped over her head. She looked around to see her 'friends' laughing at her, pointing and calling her names, and she ran away, and ran all the way back home with tears in her eyes._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

After that I had always been cautious of popular people trying to be nice to me, because of that incident. I realised that during the time I was thinking this, I had gotten all the way from Jill's school to my special spot that I have visited frequently since age 13, and even more since my mother had contracted cancer. I walked through the small trail towards the meadow where I had visited almost every morning this week. I walked over to a large hollow tree that had my guitar wrapped in waterproof covering. I took it out and walked over to a large rock and sat down, testing the strings before beginning to play a song I had written. I played the intro, and then started to sing the lyrics I had written almost a month ago.** (AN: This song is Kiss It all Better by He is We)**

_He sits in his Cell, and he lays on his bed, _

_Covers his head, and closes his eyes_

_He sees a smoking gun, and the coward he ran_

_And in his arms is the bleeding, love of his life_

_And she cries,_

_Kiss It all Better, I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know, you didn't know_

_Her hands are so cold and he kisses her face_

_And says_

_Everything, will be alright_

_He noticed the gun, and his rage grew inside_

_He said, I'll avenge my lover, tonight_

_And she cries_

_Kiss it all better; I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love you didn't know_

_You didn't know_

_Now he sits behind prison bars_

_25 to life and she's not in his arms_

_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart_

_In the back of a man who tore his world apart_

_He holds on to a memory_

_All it is is a memory_

_Eh, Eh_

_He cries, stay with me, until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me-e_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me, until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me-e_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me_

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready, to go,_

_It's not your fault love you didn't know,_

_You didn't know_

_Stay with me, until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me-e_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me_

_stay with me, until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me-e_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me_

Just as I finished the sing, I heard the snap of a branch, and turned around startled to see a familiar face, his shoulder length brown hair down and framing his face before he ran off, started at being caught. After that, I just put away my guitar and got back into my truck before heading off to school.

When I got there, waiting outside the school for me were the same 8 populars who couldn't seem to leave me alone, and it didn't help that I had almost every class with at least 6 of them, if not them all. I sighed and plugged in my headphones, blasting my music in my ears, and ignoring them as they tried to talk to me when I walked past them, and into the school.

**Lissa POV**

"Why won't she let us be her friends?" I asked my group, after Rose had walked right past us, ignoring our attempts to talk to her.

"Maybe there's a reason she's so closed off." Dimitri suggested, and that surprised me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked away.

"You know something about her! What is it?" asked Mia before I could call him out.

"Nothing!" He said, but I could tell he was lying.

"Okay! I was going for a run this morning when I saw her car out by the wood, and her getting out. I was curious, so I followed her. She went to some meadow and walked to a tree and took out a guitar and started singing." He said, saying it as if it was of no importance.

"So maybe we can go there and see if we can talk to her." Mason suggested, and we all agreed. At that moment, the bell rang that signalled 2 minutes until class, and we all headed to our first class, biology.

When we walked in, we saw a large table at the back that was almost entirely empty, except for Rose, so we went and sat down. When she saw us, she game and annoyed noise and rolled her eyes before moving as far away from us as the table would allow, because everyone was in class by now and there were no other seats. Throughout the entire lesson, Rose ignored us and the second the bell rang, she already had her stuff packed up and she bolted out of the classroom.

**Rose POV**

After biology, where they had taken to even sitting with me to try and get me to talk to them, they had been sitting with or near me at every class. It was finally lunch, and I had remembered to pack a lunch so I wouldn't have to sit in the cafeteria, and hopefully they wouldn't pester me. On my way to lunch, someone walked in front of me ad sticks out their foot, causing me to trip and drop all my books. I look up to see Tasha and her friends all standing over me, laughing their asses off.

"Wow Rosemarie. I knew you were clumsy but tripping over your own feet?" She tsked, causing everyone around her to laugh. I didn't respond, and only started to pick up all my stuff. I had everything except my sketchbook, and when I looked up, Tasha had it in one of her perfectly manicured hands.

"Looking for this?" She asked and I stood up and tried to grab it, but she held it over my head. She was only an inch taller than me, but with her heels on, she was almost a foot taller.

"No Rose, don't grab. What's the magic word?" She asked mockingly, and I just tried to grab my sketch book again. She smirked and opened the book, but before she could comment on any of my drawings, I snatched it out of her hands and walked down the hall, leaving them all laughing at me as I walked down the hall. I headed to my locker and just grabbed my lunch, my sketchbook along with a few art pencils, and my keys and headed to my car. I decided that I would go back to my meadow, even though Dimitri knew where it was, I was hoping he wouldn't remember the path. I parked my car where I normally did when visiting this spot and walked the path towards the small meadow. I took out my guitar, much like I had this morning and sat down on the same rock before starting to play another song I had written

_Underneath the echoes_

_Buried in the shadows_

_There you were_

_Drawn into your mystery_

_I was just beginning_

_To see your ghost_

_But you must know_

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_This light will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_Now the door is open_

_The world I knew is broken_

_There's no return_

_Now my heart is not scared_

_Just knowing that you're out there_

_Watching me_

_So believe_

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_This light will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_(Oh oh oh)_

_For when the darkness comes_

_I'll Be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_This light will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes _

When I finished the song, I was surprised to hear the sound of people clapping behind me. I turned around, startled to find Lissa, Andre, Mason, Christian, Mia, Adrian and Dimitri all standing mere feet away from where I sat. I turned my now angry glare on Dimitri, where he looked quite guilty.

"You couldn't fucking keep your mouth shut, could you?" I asked, putting as much venom in my voice as I could. Instead of waiting for an answer, I stood up and wrapped my guitar back I it's protective covering before walked past them. Or trying to, because as I walked by, Lissa reached out and grabbed my wrist which caused me to flinch, stopping me.

"Why won't you even give us a chance?" She asked, genuinely concerned. I sighed in frustration.

"Because the last time I gave someone a chance, I was humiliated." I said, and yanked my arm out of her grip. She looked surprised, and give me a sad look.

"We wouldn't do that." She said, and I could hear the honesty in her voice, but she could just be an amazing actress.

"How would I know that?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Just give us a chance." Mia pleaded, and the rest of them looked at me hopefully. I sighed and started to consider it. It couldn't be that bad to have a few good friends, would it?

"Fine." I sighed and Lissa gave a little whoop and reached forward to hug me.

"Whoa girl, slow down. I don't do hugs." I said, and she rolled her eyes a bit, but backed off. We all walked back to where my car was, which now had two other cars parked on the side of the road which must have been the cars they came in. I kept a normal face on the outside, but I was very surprised on the inside when I saw that they had a Porsche and a Ferrari! Like, who can afford those kinds of cars?

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys back at school." I said as we all got into our cars and drove back.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, 5 reviews until next chapter! If you guys are Mortal Instruments Fans I will be starting a new story with that, so keep watch for it! The first chapter will be up today or tomorrow! **

**Bai Babez, I love you all**

**-Geeky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Babez! I am so sorry for not updating, but I am now, and I will try to update again over the long weekend! So this is the next chapter! Also, I have two story Ideas for anyone who has read Divergent. I have two options.**

**Option A: Tris and Tobias switch roles. Tris is Marcus's daughter, and Tobias is Natalie and Andrew's son. Tris is his instructor, and it will follow the book's storyline, so it's NOT a no war story.**

**Option B: Tris was a Dauntless born, not abnegation born, and was in the same initiation year as Tobias. She is Uriah and Zeke's best friend, and they are all the same age.**

**SO if you guys would like either of those stories made, just place your vote in the reviews, and the one that most people vote for will be the one I post. **

**Disclaimer: Plotline is mine. Characters are not. Neither are any songs used.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rose POV**

**1 month later.**

"You have to be kidding me." I whispered to myself. According to the bank, I still had to wait a week to gain access to the account that held the money I needed for my mother's surgery. Just then, my phone began ringing, and I saw by the caller ID that it was Lissa. My friendship with her and the rest of them was going pretty well, but I haven't completely opened up to them yet. None of them know about my depression or anything like that, but I had to say that having some friends had dulled the depression a bit, and I was already feeling happier with them around. I answered the phone but before I could even say anything, Lissa had already started talking.

"Sleepover!" She screamed as I answered the phone. I didn't even need her to explain for me to know what she was talking about. The entire group, even the guys which I felt a little weird about, were coming over to my place tonight, since it was a Friday, for a sleepover. Jill was over at a friend's house for today and tomorrow, and we had the house to ourselves. I had taken the weekend off of work so I could not worry about anything.

"Yes Lissa I know. What time are you guys gonna be here again?" I asked her.

"5:00." She said. I looked at the time. It was 4:40 now.

"Okay I'll see you then." I said and we hung up. I didn't have anything to do so I just plugged my phone into the speakers that were set up and put on my music. The first song that came on was City by Hollywood Undead. I went to my room and just decided to change. I put on a pair of black leggings with dark wash ripped short shorts over them, and I threw on a black Hollywood Undead crop top that showed off my belly button piercing that Lissa had made me get. The pendant was a small, black cross with blood dripping off of it. I knew it was sorta gothic, but I liked it. Lissa had made me go shopping with her last week and I got this outfit, but I hadn't worn it yet. It showed a lot more skin then I usually did, but I had promised Lissa I would wear it today. It showed off curves that I had hid under all my baggy clothing, and Lissa had bought it for me after she had made me try it on. I felt bad, because I didn't have enough money right now to buy her anything in return. I spent the next little while just blasting my Hollywood Undead playlist through the speakers, jumping around and dancing to some of my favourites. **(AN: I love Hollywood Undead so much, I am actually listening to them while writing right now lol)** Halfway through the song Lights Out, I looked over to the large window in our living room to see none other than the eight of my friends with their noses pressed against the glass. I jumped, and put my hand over my heart. I walked over and turned down the music in the speakers, but didn't turn it off. I had told Lissa that the door would be unlocked and to walk right in. I walked over to the door and opened it and they all came in.

"Retards, you guys almost gave me a heart attack. Lissa I told you the door would be unlocked." I said and she shrugged.

"It was funny watching you dance to your heavy metal music." She said, and everyone laughed a bit.

"Bitch." I said jokingly and flipped them off. "You guys can put your shit over there. The house isn't very big so the guys are crashing in the living room and Mia, Lissa and I are in my room." I said and the guys groaned. "Would you rather be in my little sister's room?" I asked and they shook their head and put their stuff over where I pointed, while Lissa and Mia followed me to my room. When they walked in, they gasped. I had a punch of posters all over my room of Hollywood Undead, Metallica, Green Day, Nirvana and Avril Lavinge and my walls were painted black and there was spray painted graffiti everywhere, courtesy of me, in different colours. Right on the wall over my bed were the words 'Fear God Alone' **(AN: Divergent3)** spray painted in red paint that kinda looked like blood dripping with a roughly painted cross underneath it.My room had a black and red couch on one side, with a huge window overlooking our backyard and the forest behind it, and on the ledge were a bunch of dark red and black throw pillows with a big black cushion on the main part. My mom had bought me all of this a few months before she had gotten cancer, and I had loved the room, and I still love it.

"How the hell can you sleep in here?" Lissa asked, astonished.

"Seriously." Mia said. Just then the guys walked in, and when they looked at my room, they had the same looks.

"Quit being babies. My room is awesome. Lissa and Mia if you really think you can't sleep in here you can set your stuff in Jill's room." I said and they rushed out to go put their stuff in Jill's room. I rolled my eyes at them, and plopped into my bed. It had a black Duvet with red dripping on the top to look almost like blood and the words Hollywood Undead in jagged letters on it.

"This room rules." Christian said, a few moments after Lissa and Mia had walked out. "Why can't us guys sleep in here?" He asked, and I got up and walked over to my closet and grabbed a can of white spray paint.

"Because it's my room." I said and walked over to a part of my wall that was blank and began spray painting a design. It was a quick one, and it was just a white skull, but it looked pretty realistic. I would add in details later, like I did with all my paintings. I had an entire room dedicated to my art in the basement, and I could paint whatever I wanted on the walls and I kept most of my supplies down there.

"You're just allowed to do that whenever you want?" Adrian asked in astonishment.

"Yeah." I said and put the still almost full spray paint bottle in my closet with the others I kept on hand. I had more down in my art room.

"Don't you're parents care if you do that?" Eddie asked me, and I scoffed.

"My parents aren't exactly here to care." I said, and thankfully before they could ask what I mean by that, Lissa and Mia walked back into my room.

"Who's ready to get this party started?" Mia yelled and everyone laughed at her. We went into the living room and sat down. I saw Mia and Lissa reaching into their huge bags and pulling out, much o my surprise. A bunch of food. They pulled out chips, and popcorn, and candy.

"Why did you bring that much shit?" I asked and they looked at me like I was insane.

"Seriously? Have you never been to a sleepover before?" They asked me, and I shook my head.

"Holy shit! Okay, please tell me you have at least played truth or dare?" Lissa asked, and I shook my head.

"Never have I ever?" Asked Mason, and I once again shook my head.

"Would you rather?" asked Adrian, and getting annoyed, I shook my head again.

"What kind of childhood did you have?" Exclaimed Mia.

"The kind where you're bullied constantly and have no friends." I said as if it was no big deal, and Lissa and Mia gave me a look I hated.

The pity look.

Ah, yes, the pity look. When someone looks at you as if your parents were murdered in front of you and you're living on the streets. Or when they look at you like you're a kicked puppy. I hated the look.

"Stop giving me that look!" I exclaimed.

"What look?" Lissa asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"The pity look. It's annoying." I sighed.

"Whatever. Okay, so what do you guys wanna do?" Asked Lissa, and no one could think of anything. Until Adrian had to speak up.

"Pick-up lines?" He suggested. **(I play this with my friends, it's so funny!)**

No one else could think of anything else, so we decided to play. The first pair was Lissa and Mia, and it didn't go on long. Mia had only had two turns before Lissa had run out.

"Seriously Liss? Pathetic." Mia said, and Lissa stuck her tongue out at her and went to sit back down. Next it was Adrian's turn.

"Hey, I think this pen ran out of ink, would you mind testing it out? Just write your number here." Mia said, starting them off.

"Is that top felt?" He asked and she shook her head. "Would you like it to be?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she gagged, causing the rest of us to laugh.

"You know that a nice shirt, it would look even better crumpled up on my floor." She said.

"If I flip a coin, what's the chance of me getting head?" he said with a wink, and she cringed at the double meaning while the rest of us laughed.

"You know, I may not be the prettiest girl in here…But I am the only one talking to you." She smirked and he fake gasped, while the rest of us laughed.

"Oh Snap!" Said Mason.

"You know, the word of the day is legs, why don't we go back to my place and spread the word?" He smirked and she looked as if she was gonna throw up.

"Okay I'm done. I have others, but I can't deal with his sexual innuendo pick-up lines without gagging!" She exclaimed, and everyone laughed while Adrian smirked in satisfaction.

"Okay, next is Adrian vs. Christian!" Lissa said, and Christian stood up with a grimace on his face.

"And...Go!" Yelled Eddie.

"You know you're ankles are having a party, how about you invite your pants to come on down." Adrian said, and Christian just shook his head.

"I quit! I refuse to do pick-up lines with a guy, it's weird!" Christian said and sat down, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Okay, Rose, your turn!" Eddie said, and I smirked. I was gonna win this. When no one really notices you, you hear a lot. And unfortunately I have heard quite a few desperate guys using shitty pick up lines on girls, but here it comes in handy. I stood us and Eddie said "Go!"

"Are you a magician? Because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears." He said smirking. Is that the best he's got?

"Hey I lost my phone number, can I have yours?" I said immediately, and he looked surprised I came up with one so quickly.

"I thought happiness started with H, why does mine start with U?" He said and Lissa and Mia awed while I rolled my eyes. Seriously, Mr. Cheesy over here.

"Hey, do you have a mirror in your pocket, cause I can see myself in your pants." I smirked and the guys laughed while Mia and Lissa half aped and half laughed, while Adrian just raised his eyebrows.

"Your lips loo really lonely, would they like to meet mine?" He said and everyone laughed.

"Adrian's back!" Eddie yelled.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" I said.

"Did you sit in sugar, cause you got a sweet ass." He said and everyone started laughing.

"Do you remember me? Oh wait sorry, we've only met in my dreams." I said.

"Can I have a quarter? I promised my mom I'd call her when I met the woman of my dreams." Adrian said. And Mr. Cheesy was back.

"Let's commit the perfect crime. I steal your heart and you steal mine." I said and Adrian threw his hands in the air.

"I'm out!" He said, and everyone laughed. He walked over and plopped himself down on the couch, pouting.

"No one has ever beaten Adrian before…" Eddie said.

"Nice!" Mason said and he high-fived me.

"Okay, next is me." Eddie said, standing up.

"Go!" Mason said.

"I love you like a pig loves not being bacon." Eddie said, and I laughed a bit.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together." I said.

"Do you have a Band-Aid, because I scraped my knee falling for you." Eddie said.

"I would say God Bless you, but it looks like he already has." I said and Eddie looked like he was thinking up another one.

"Times up!" Yelled Mason and Eddie cursed.

"Who's next to lose?" I asked Mason and Eddie laughed.

"Him." Eddie said, pointing to Mason.

"Okay, 3…2….1….Begin!" Eddie yelled.

"Damn, if you were a booger I'd pick you first." Mason said, which cause everyone to start laughing, and even I let out a small chuckle.

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes." I said.

"You know, you have 206 bones in you body? Do you want one more?" Mason said, wiggling his eyebrows and everyone burst out laughing, including me and him.

"If I were a cat, I'd spend all nine lives with you." I said to him.

"You look really familiar…did we have a class together? Cause I could have sworn we had Chemistry." He said, and everyone laughed, and the fact that we actually had Chemistry class together made it even funnier.

"I'm no organ donor, but I would be glad to give you my heart." I said, and he looked like he was trying to figure something out to say next, but then he sighed.

"I give up!" He said and walked back to his seat.

"Is that everyone?" I asked, and Dimitri stood up.

"Not yet." He said, and I smirked.

"Get ready to Lose, Comrade." I said, and he rolled his eyes. I had come up with the nickname a week ago, and started using more after I figured out it annoyed the shit out of him.

"Whatever _Rosemarie._" He said, putting extra pronunciation on my full name, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay, enough with the bickering. On three…One…Two….Three…Begin!" Eddie Yelled.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs are still alive, right?" I started.

"If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?" Dimitri said, and Lissa aww'd.

"Well here I am. What are your other two wishes?" I smirked and the guys laughed.

"I have an owie on my lip. Can you kiss it better?" Dimitri said, and made a little puppy dog face that was adorable. Wait, what was I thinking?

"On a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9. I'm the one you need." Dimitri said with a wink, and everyone laughed.

"You're single, I'm single. Coincidence? I think not." He said.

"You know, you look like my next boyfriend." I said to him.

"If you held up 11 roses and looked in a mirror, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world." He said, and I rolled my eyes jokingly at his 'Rose' reference. I was sure that wasn't a coincidence. Everyone else laughed, and he just smirked.

"Someone call the police, cause you just stole my heart." I said.

"Damn girl, you have more curves than a racetrack!" Dimitri said, which caused everyone to start laughing, mainly because it was pretty true.

"If I had a nickel for every time I net someone as amazing as you, I would have five cents." I said, and he scrunched his eyebrows in concentration.

"And time is up!" Eddie yelled and stood up beside me.

"Andre are you gonna have a go?" Eddie asked and he shook his head.

"No, I would rather not be embarrassed." He said and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Christian?' He asked and he shook his head, causing me to smirk.

"We have a winner!" he yelled, holding up my right hand as if I had won a wrestling match or something. I smirked.

"Okay, I'm getting hungry!" Adrian yelled as I sat down, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"How about we order pizza?" Andre suggested, and I tried my hardest not to bite my lip as everyone nodded. I just hoped I would have enough money to pay.

"Okay, I will go and get some money and order the pizza." I said before getting up and rushing to the kitchen. I raided the cupboards, and then went to ransacking my room for money. I only found ten dollars. Shit, how was I supposed to explain to my rich friends that I couldn't even afford a pizza?

"Rose?" Lissa called out while I was in the middle of trying to figure out how to say that I didn't have enough money to buy the pizza.

"Ya Liss?" I said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What is taking you so long?" he asked, and I saw all my friends behind her in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Umm…" I trailed off. Why don't I just tell them? If they judge me, then that's their problem.

"I..uh…donthaveneoughmoneytoaffordthepizza." I said the last part quickly, and they looked at me questioningly.

"I…Um…Don't really have enough money to pay for the pizza." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"Seriously? It's only, like 27 dollars." Adrian said, and Lissa glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry if I actually have to work for my money instead of getting it handed to me by my rich parents!" I snapped at him, sending him a death glare.

"It's fine Rose, I can pay." Lissa said, and I felt bad.

"No, I probably can find seventeen dollars if I keep looking." I said hastily.

"No, Rose its fine. Plus, the Pizza's already ordered, its fine." She said and I sighed, realising there was no way I was getting her to let me attempt to pay.

"Fine." I sighed, and we walked back to the living room.

"What do we do until the pizza arrives?" I asked, and everyone shrugged.

"Truth or dare?" Mia suggested and everyone agreed.

"I'm first!" Chrissie yelled.

"Okay, Rose, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." I said.

"What did you mean when you said 'they aren't really around to care' when Eddie asked about your parents earlier?" Christian said, and I grimaced.

"Christian! That's personal!" Lissa scolded him.

"No, it's fine, you guys were gonna find out eventually." I said. 'So, when I was about twelve, my dad was killed. He was a criminal, with no real evidence against him, which was the only thing that kept him out of prison. He wasn't a murderer or anything, but he dealt in illegal business, and he had made a lot of enemies in his time, and one of them decided it was time to take care of him. He was assassinated when I was twelve, and Jill was a baby. We were all in the living room where some guy broke in. My dad told the rest of us to hide, and I witnessed his being shot only feet away from where we were hiding. We never found out who the assassin was, or who had hired him. And my mom is in the hospital right now." I said as if it was no big deal, but in reality, I still had nightmares about that day.

**Flashback**

_We had been sitting in the living room, watching Finding Nemo. My mother was holding Jill in her arms and I was sitting with my dad, when we heard a crash coming from outside. My mother and father shared a panicked glance._

"_Go in the hallway closet sweetie. Stay there with mommy and Jill." He said to me, and I agreed, having no idea what was going on. My mother ushered me into the closet, but she wasn't able to block my view of the living room. I watched as the door burst open, and a man dressed in all black walked in. He didn't have a mask on, and I could easily see his features. He looked to be about 25, and had blonde hair and eyes so dark they looked black. His face was an expression of pure malice, with no regret. Without speaking, he raised a gun and fired the clip into my father's chest. I let out a strangled cry that had sounded like a dying animal, but luckily the man hadn't heard me. He smirked at what he had done, and looked at my father's dead body with an air of smugness in his eyes and posture, and without saying anything; he walked out the door, and sped off in a large black van._

**Flashback Over**

I could still clearly remember the face of the man who had killed my father, and I had never forgotten that day, and I doubt I ever will.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." Mia said, but I shrugged it off and slammed my walls back in place.

"It wasn't you who killed him, and it isn't your fault she's in the hospital, so don't say you're sorry." I said, shrugging off her show of sympathy. I hadn't realised how much I had let my emotions show tonight until I had put my walls back up. It seemed no one felt like playing, so we just sat in silence for a few moments until the doorbell rang. I got up, and so did Lissa. Lissa paid the man, and we thanked the pizza guy as he walked off. We brought it into the living room and set the two boxes on the table, which everyone began devouring immediately.

"Whoa, you guys are like animals." I said laughing as Adrian shoved an entire piece of pizza in his mouth. I walked over and grabbed one piece of pizza and began nibbling on it. We all ate in silence for a while, until Christian decided to make a comment after I had finished half of my slice of pizza and put it down.

"Seriously? You only ate one half of a pizza slice, aren't you hungry?" He asked incredulously as I out the half eating slice back in the empty box.

"I don't eat a lot okay?" I said defensively as everyone turned to look at me.

"Okay, how about we get back to our game of truth or dare?" Andre suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay. Adrian, truth or dare?" I asked him, and he smirked. He obviously thought that since I had never played this before, I couldn't come up with a good truth or dare. Little did he know, some of my favourite youtubers were known for playing hilarious truth or dares, and I had watched all of the videos.

"Dare." He said, and I smirked. I had the perfect idea for him.

"Okay, I dare you to let Lissa, Mia and I give you a makeover, and then you have to go into the mall and hit on the first guy you see." I said, and he paled.

"Fine." He said, trying to put on a brave face, and Lissa, Mia and I went into my sister's room where they had put all of their clothes and makeup.

After about half an hour of Liss and Mia making Adrian look like a girl, and me sitting on the side laughing my ass off, he was ready, and holy shit, he actually looked like a girl.

He had on a brown wig almost the exact colour of his hair, fake eyelashes, which would be a bitch to get off later, fake nails, but they were only cheap ones that would be easy to take off, a strapless black dress that barely came to mid-thigh, clip on hoop earrings, bright pink stilettos, a stuffed bra and a ton of makeup. Hell, Lissa and Mia had even shaved his legs! We walked out to the rest of the group, and the moment Adrian stepped out of the room, everyone bust out laughing, including me. Lissa and Mia just smirked, obviously pleased with their work.

"Now, for part two!" I said evilly and Adrian groaned. We all went out and got into Lissa's Porsche and drove to the mall.

"We're here!" I said in a sing-song voice when we showed up at the mall. We walked in the door, and shoved Adrian forward. He groaned, but plastered a fake smile on his face and strutted towards a guy that none of us knew. They talked for a few minutes, and it was obvious the guy thought that Adrian was a girl, because he was flirting madly with him. We were all silently laughing from about ten feet away, with Christian recording on his phone. When he finally got back, he was red with blush, and we all lost it. We were laughing before, but as soon as Adrian walked back to us, we all, Me Eddie and Mason in particular, laughed hysterically. Eddie, Mason and I were on the ground laughing until Adrian threatened to stomp on our heads with his stilettos. We got up, but couldn't stop shit-eating grins from making their way onto out faces.

"Okay, now that everyone is done mocking me-" Adrian said, but was cut off by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to a familiar face, but it was someone I had never spoken to before. His name was Jesse Zeklos, and he was one of the popular kids in Tasha's group, but unlike the rest of him, h wasn't one who bullied me. He just sat in the background, never participating, but never stepping in either.

"Hi, I'm Jesse; I don't think we've ever really met before." He said, holding his hand out to me and smiling.

"Um…Hi? I'm Rose." I said to him, a little flustered, and I shook his hand. He took my hand and pressed his lips to the back of my hand.

"Well, I know that. I wouldn't forget the name of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said winking. I wasn't stupid; this wasn't something that would normally happen. Jesse was a player, and that was well known. Also, the fact that Tasha and her groupies were standing only about twenty feet away, smirking didn't stop my suspicion. I wasn't going to let myself be pushed around today. I ripped my hand from his grasp.

"Cut the shit douchebag. I'm not a retard. Not only are you part of the group that talks shit about me every day, but they are also less than twenty feet away and are attempting to contain their laughter. If you are gonna attempt to fuck with me, or play some shitty prank, I would expect that even with all of you combined 60 IQ points, you would at least be able to realise that I can see more than seventeen feet in front of me." I said glaring, and I watched in satisfaction as his, along with all of his friends', jaws dropped as I turned back to my friends. I heard Jesse walk away, and as soon as he was out of hearing range, all my friends burst out in laughter.

"It wasn't funny!" I said, as they all continued laughing.

Eventually I cracked and began laughing with them.

"I guess it was a little funny." I said as Lissa, Mia and I threw our arms around each other's shoulders and went back to Lissa's car, with the guys following behind us.

**Thanks for reading Babez! 4,666 words not counting the AN's! I want to let out know that I have just updated my other story, Alternate Universe, and I should be updating Memories and Moments, and The Breakfast Club VA Edition! So if you guys read Alternate Universe, check out the newest chapter, and if you guys read either of the other stories, be ready for an update soon! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and a warning that next chapter will be very sad. It won't be so much at the beginning, but as the chapter progresses, if I write it how I am planning to, it will be very sad. So will the nest few chapters. Just giving you all a warning. Remember, 5 reviews until next chapter!**

**Love you all! Bai Babez!**

**-Geeky **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Babez! Thanks soo much for all the reviews, I am so happy a lot of you like this story! And I am so sorry about the late update, I have been so busy and have had major writers block. To the reviewer who asked if this was an AH story, yes it is :)**

**IMPORTANT: I have changed my screen name, and I am still the same owner of these stories. **

**WARNING: Chapter will be a very sad one.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way profit from this or any of my stories, and all characters belong to the original writer. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Rose POV**

_A Few Hours Later_

"Please?"

"No Christian, I told you!"

Christian and the guys had been begging me for the last five minutes to sleep in my room, because it was cool and they didn't want to sleep in the living room.

"Please Rose." Adrian said with puppy dog eyes that I wasn't falling for.

"No!" I said, frustrated and knowing that they wouldn't let it go.

"Please Rose." They all begged, repeating the same words until I got pissed off.

"Fine!" I Yelled, and the whooped.

"But!" I said over their cries of victory, and they groaned.

"All of you stay on the side of the room opposite to me, so on the opposite side of my bed. And you stay the hell out of my closet and drawers." I said, and they nodded. Lissa and Mia laughed, as they had just come out of Jill's room from getting their pyjamas on.

"I will be right back, I'm gonna get my PJs on." I said and went into my bedroom to put on a pair of PJs. I grabbed the only PJs really that I owned other than old sweatpants and fuzzy PJs which the house was too warm for. The PJs, which Lissa had bought me, consisted of a pair of dark purple PJ shorts with think grey lines spread out every few inches, and a black crop-top with the deathly hallows symbol from Harry Potter on the front with a black ribbon wrapping around it with the words "Together, they make one the Master of Death" Written on the ribbon. I put my hair in a messy bun and went out to find only the guys waiting to get in.

"Lissa and Mia went to sleep." Eddie explained and I nodded.

"Okay, you guys get that side of the room, this side is mine." I said, gesturing to the side furthest away from my bed for them, and the side with my bed for me.

The guys took their sleeping bags and set up their beds, and after we all brushed out teeth we settled into bed.

"Night guys." I said as I turned off m light and climbed into bed.

"Night." Said everyone, other than one.

"Night Rosie." Christian said in a mocking tone.

"Night Pyromaniac Emo Boy." I said to him in a mocking sweet tone, and the rest of the guys laughed.

"Shut Up!" We heard Lissa yell from across the halls, which caused us all to burst into -silent- laughter, before settling into bed.

**The Next Moring**

_Ringgg Ringgg_

I groaned and reached for my phone. It was seven thirty on a Saturday, who the hell calls someone this early.

"Hello?" I said groggily as I answered my phone.

"Hello? Is this Jill's older sister?" Asked the voice on the other end that I recognised as the mother of the girl who's house Jill was at.

"Yes this is Rose. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No…Well Yes, I have to go to visit a relative and no one else is here, so would you mind coming to pick up Jill?" She said, worried.

"Ya, no problem." I said as I got out of bed and threw a brush through my hair before putting on my coat and shoes. I had written a note and stuck it on Adrian's forehead just in case any of them woke up before I was back. I grabbed my keys and rushed out to my truck, started it and drove off to get Jill.

**Dimitri POV**

I woke up to someone slapping me for no reason I knew of.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes to see the person who had slapped me, Mia.

"Rose is gone!" She said frantically. I stood up, my eyes scanning the roo. I went over to wake up the other guys when I saw something taped to Adrian's forehead. It was a piece of paper, a note.

_Dear whichever one of you is reading this,_

_Don't panic, I didn't run away or some shit, I just went to pick up my little sis. I should be back by 7:30, 8:00 at latest._

_Rose_

"Mia, she just went to pick up her sister." I said, handing her the note and rolling my eyes.

"Oh…Okay, you can go back to sleep." Mia said nonchalantly and went back into Jill's room and went back to sleep. I was already up, and I don't think I could go back to sleep so I might as well watch TV or something. I sighed, and silently cursed Mia for waking me up, but went into the living room anyway and turned on the TV.

I was half an hour into an episode of Criminal Minds, when I heard a car pull into the driveway. A few moments later I heard the door being unlocked and turned to see Rose and her sister walking through the door. She raised an eyebrow at me when she saw me. '_Why are you up so early?'_ she seemed to ask silently.

"Mia saw you weren't here and woke me up. I couldn't go back to sleep so I just started watching TV." I explained and she nodded knowingly. Before she could say anything, however, her sister spoke up.

"Why is he here? Is he your boyfriend?" Jill asked Rose, giggling innocently. Rose went beet red, and I felt my own cheeks heat up slightly.

"No Jill, no. We aren't dating, he and the rest of my friends are over." She said quickly, and embarrassed.

"Oh Okay. I'm gonna go to my room!" She said and started running down the hall.

"Jill-" Rose said, but I held up a hand to cut her off.

"She woke me up; let's see how she likes it." I said, and Rose smiled.

"I knew you had a little bit of mischief in you." She said, and we both laughed. Unfortunately, we didn't hear any footsteps coming down the hall, and Rose went to check on Jill.

"She's just sleeping on her bed, as if they weren't there!" She said as she walked back into the living room, and I sighed.

"Boo!" I said jokingly, and Rose laughed.

"What are you watching?" She asked as she plopped down on the other side of the couch and put her feet in my lap. I rolled my eyes and she smirked, but I didn't' say anything.

"Criminal Minds." I said and she smiled.

"Yes! I love that show." She said as she turned back to the TV.

About ten minutes later, the show ended and another one started.

"I haven't seen this one…" She trailed off.

"Me neither." I said and she smiled at me, and I felt a weird fluttery feeling in my stomach.

"Well then we can attempt to solve the murder together." She said, pushing a fake monocle in front of her eyes, which made me laugh.

"I'll be right back." I said fifteen minutes later, and Rose nodded. A few minutes later I walked back into the living room to find Rose completely immersed in the show. I smirked evilly before sneaking up behind her and just as the criminal in the show attacked someone, I reached over the back of the couch and grabbed her waist, causing her to scream loudly and jump. She turned around, holding her heart and breathing heavily, to see me laughing my ass off.

"You Asshat!" She screamed at me, running over and slapping my arm.

"I'm sorry." I said, but it wasn't very believable considering I was still holding my stomach and laughing.

"You're an asshole Belikov." She said, trying to still look angry, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh. A few moments later, she burst out laughing along with me. We laughed for a few minutes before going back to sit on the couch and watch TV. I sat down and she sat beside me and leaned into my side, bringing her feet up beside her. Unconsciously I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and not to long later, I felt my eyelids growing heavy, and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

**Some Time later**

I wake up what seems like only minutes later to the tell-tale sounds of giggling and phone cameras clicking. I open my eyes groggily to find that the position Rose and I were in when we fell asleep have changed and we are both now lying sprawled on the couch, with my arm draped over her waist and she was curled into my chest. I look up to see all of our friends standing over us. Lissa and Mia are giggling, along with Rose's younger sister. The guys were all silently laughing, and Adrian and Christian were taking pictures. I felt Rose stir beside me and she sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her hair was slightly mussed, and she looked at our friends, who were all laughing. She looked confused for a moment before realizing our position and she instantly went red before scrambling off the couch. I stood up as soon as she was off of me, and I was sure that I was blushing as well.

"Shut it!" Rose yelled minutes later, when everyone was still laughing and joking about that, and they all did, but I could tell that the guys were about to start laughing their asses off.

"Okay, what do you wanna do?" Andre asked, after they had all stopped laughing.

"How about truth or dare?" Suggested Adrian with a smirk.

**RPOV**

I groaned as Adrian mentioned truth or dare, but no one had any other ideas, so we sat in a circle, with Jill sitting with Lissa and Mia and not knowing what we were doing, and we began.

"I'm first!" Yelled Christian, and I rolled my eyes. "Adrian truth or dare?" He asked,

"Dare." Adrian said.

"I dare you to kiss Dimitri, on the lips, for ten seconds." He said, and Dimitri glared at him, Adrian paled and Eddie, Mason and I started laughing.

"Fuck no!" He yelled, and took of his sweater.

"Adrian!" I scolded him, pointing at Jill.

"Sorry." He said, not meaning it. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said, not really feeling up for a dare.

"What are those things on your arms?" He asked, and I felt the blood draining out of my face. He was talking about my scars. I knew that one of them would notice the small, white scars spread evenly across my left wrist, and the few on my right wrist. I knew I was going to have to explain them eventually, but I had hoped it would have come a little later.

"Jill, can you…just go to your room for a few minutes?" I asked her, and I could hear the strain in my voice. She looked confused, but listened and went to her room. As soon as she was gone, everyone looked at me curiously, waiting for me to speak. I bit my lip, hesitant to answer, and looked at the ground.

"Rose, you don't have to answer that." Lissa said after a few moments of me sitting in silence.

"No, I need to tell…someone. You guys were eventually gonna figure it out, like the whole parents thing." I said, and she looked sceptical, but nodded.

"So, this is a long story. A really, really long story. When I was around twelve, you know my dad died, and I became…detached. My father and I were very close, almost as close as my mother and I were. For the next year, I become more and more closed off. Only coming out of my room to eat, or go to school. My mother took me to a doctor and she said I was diagnosed with…um, depression." I said, still looking at the floor. I head Mia and Lissa give a small gasp, and the guys remained silent. "Then, after eighth grade I moved here and started high school. I became even more closed off, because I didn't know anyone, and didn't exactly have friends. It got worse, but the worst was when Tasha started her shit with me, and not long after my mom was diagnosed with cancer. A few weeks after she was diagnosed…" I trailed off, thinking of what happened after that, and I swallowed a lump of emotion welling up in my throat. "It got too much and…" I didn't finish, but I could tell that they knew what the scars had come from. I refused to look up, but I heard a strangled sort of sob that I was almost sue came from Lissa as the silence from the end of my story stretched on. I looked up, expecting to see their faces filled with disgust and judgment, but I saw that Lissa and Mia both had tears streaming down their faces, and the guys looked close to tears. I felt something hit drip down my face, and realized that I too, was crying. Lissa and Mia both unexpectedly launched themselves at me and pulled me into a hug, and a few moments later, so did the guys.

"I-I'm fine." I said, after a few moments, shrugging off their hugs. They all looked at me with pity, and I was too preoccupied to resent the look.

"Rose..." Lissa began, b, her voice trembling. Before she was able to continue, I heard the ring of my phone, and stood up, walking over to the small table in the living room where it sat. I looked at the number, to see that it said 'Unknown' and I contemplated letting to go to voicemail, but decided against it and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the call.

"Is this Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask from the other end of the line.

"Yes…" I trailed of, wondering who this woman was.

"We're losing her, her lungs are giving out!" I heard a yell from the background.

"This is about your mother, Janine Hathaway-Mazur. There have been some complications. Her heart began beating irregularly, and her heart began to even stop beating for a moment a few times." The woman said, and I felt a lump form in my throat, and the familiar sting of tears and the heat of the salty droplets as they rolled down my cheeks, which I was sure were pale as a ghost. I knew the moment had been coming, but I hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"We need you at the hospital, it seems she may…" The woman trailed off, not wanting to say the next words, but I knew how her sentence would have ended.

"No, she can't! They said she had more time!" I said, once I regained my voice, and even I could hear the hysterical note in my voice, almost as if I were pleading.

"We never anticipated for her lungs to begin to collapse, or for her heart to egin to fail, but cancer had these effects." She said. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't lose her, not my mother. She was my rock, the one I had always had by my side. How could God be so cruel, as to attempt take away one of the two people in this world that meant most to me. My mother had been with me all my life, when I was five and tried to ride a bike for the first time, her and my father had been there. When I broke my arm, when I graduated middle school, when I got my first job, when my father had died, she had always been there.

It sent a shooting pain through my heart, as if someone had driven a red-hot dagger through my chest, when I thought about how she had always been there for me, but I was unable to do anything the moment she needed me most. Before I could resume yelling at the woman, for not doing their jobs, for even giving the chance for her to pass away, I heard a yell at the other end of the phone that made my blood run cold, and it seemed as if everything had frozen.

"Time of death of Janine Hathaway-Mazur, Exactly midnight."

**I am so so so so so sorry! I have had a huge case of writers block in all my stories, and it took a lot for me to write this, but I managed to do this. Please forgive me!**

**-ILoveBookDealWithIt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I am sorry for leaving it off where I did, and I'm so sorry for the late update. I am sorry about Janine, but I had to do that :( It's all part of the storyline Babez, don't worry!**

**Also, I may not be updating as often because I'm on a rep softball team and we have tournaments and games so much**

**Dear guest Alex: I am so sorry, for making you cry and please don't kill me *hides behind something* haha but I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and want to see more, even if the sadness of it ended up in you calling me a bitch hahaha (no hurt feelings there :) )**

**Disclaimer: Me: Blah Blah Blah, you guys know the drill.**

**Adrian: Actually say it**

**Me: *Glares* Fuck no**

**Adrian: *Compulsion***

**Me: The characters aren't mine, just the plot is. Wait ….what? YOU BASTARD!**

**Hehe :3**

**Now, to the chapter we go!**

**Chapter 6**

I felt the phone slip through my hands, and land with a clatter on the floor. It couldn't be happening, my mother, the one always there for me, was gone.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I heard Lissa ask, but her voice seemed to be a million miles away. My body was numb, and the only thing I could feel was the emotional pain of realizing that one of my two remaining close family was dead. _Time of death of Janine Hathaway, exactly Midnight. _The words I had just heard began ringing through my ears. Before I realized what I was doing, I grabbed my car keys, threw on my shoes and bolted out the door, I heard my friends calling for me from the house, but I ignored them and yanked open the door of my truck. I couldn't even process what was going on, but before I knew it, I was in the parking lot of the hospital my mom had been treated at. I rushed to the hospital and opened the door, catching the attention of everyone in the waiting room. Rhea was standing beside the desk girl, Sydney, I remember her name was, and they both looked at me with sympathy.

"I want to see her." I said as I walked to Rhea, and she nodded.

"Here Hun, I'll take you." Sydney said, walking beside me. After we had been walking for a few moments, she spoke.

"Rose, I'm sorry for that first day. I didn't know who it was who were allowed after visiting hours, and I just-" She started talking but I cut her off.

"It's okay; you were just doing your job." I said, and she looked at me with relief, as if she were really worried that I had been angry with her.

"Here we are." Sydney said with sympathy evident in her voice. "If you need anything I'll be at the front desk." She said, before walking back down the hall. I turned towards the door, mentally preparing myself for what I would see when I walked in. I took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door, with my eyes closed. I closed the door behind me, before finally opening my eyes and turning towards where I knew she would be laying. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when I looked over to the hospital bed, I wished that I had kept them closed.

My mother still had no hair, as until a few days ago they were still preforming chemotherapy on her. Her skin was paler than it had been. Before, you could see the delicate pink of her cheeks, and the small amount of freckled dotting around her nose, and her skin had been fair. But now, her skin was almost white, her lips had turned a bluish colour, and her freckled stood out considerably on her snow-white cheeks. Her eyes, which used to be so full of life and happiness, were now dull and staring up at the bright white lights of the hospital ceiling that she couldn't see. I felt hot tears streaming down my face as I walked over and sat beside her body. I grabbed her lifeless hand, and just sat there holding it for what felt like forever. I couldn't say anything, because I'm sure that if I tried to, I would cry, and not be able to stop. After I had spent probably about thirty minutes, just sitting there beside my mother, I stood up and closed her eyes, before walking out of the room I made my way to the front desk, to talk to Rhea, and saw Sydney smile at me with sympathy evident on her face.

"Rhea, I still have about a week before I can get the money for the funeral, would the hospital be able to store the…body, here for a few days?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and cracking on every other word.

"Sure Hun, take the time you need." She said, before turning and walking down the hall.

"Rose?" Sydney called out as I began walking towards the doors.

"Ya?" I asked as I turned back to see the blonde girl standing only a few feet away.

"Here," She said, handing me a piece of paper. "It's my number. If you ever need to talk, I'm here." She said with a small smile on her face, which I returned.

"Thank you." I whispered, and she nodded, before I turned and walked out of the hospital and towards my truck.

A few minutes later, I pulled up to the front of my house to see my friends, along with Jill all standing outside the front door looking worried. When I stepped out of the truck, Lissa ran up to me and slapped me.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at her.

"For scaring me! Where did you go?!" She asked.

"I had something to take care of. I forgot about it. I'm really sorry, but Jill and I have to go somewhere, like right now." I said, the lie fleeing smoothly from my lips. I felt a knot of guilt twist in my stomach for lying to them, but I didn't feel like saying anything to them, I already had to tell Jill.

"Oh Okay, I guess we will see you tomorrow. Let's just grab out stuff." Lissa said believing my lie, and as I looked around I noticed everyone else did too. Except for one person. My eyes met his warm chocolate brown ones, and I could tell he knew I was lying. He didn't mention it though, for which I was extremely grateful. Five minutes later, they were all driving away, and I was left to break the news to Jill.

"Jill, I have to talk to you." I said, and she nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her inside, taking her to her bedroom and sitting on her bed with her.

"Jill, you know mommy's been sick, right?" I asked her, and she nodded. "You knew what might have happened to mommy, you knew she might…" I trailed off, not knowing how to explain this to a five year old.

"Die?" Jill asked, her eyes wide with realization. "Did mommy…?"" She trailed off her bottom lip wobbling and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jill, I'm so sorry." I said as I felt sobs threaten to overcome me as they had Jill. We stayed like this for I don't know how long. Me holding Jill, whispering that things would be okay, and all the while with silent tears streaming down my face.

**Three Days Later**

For the last three days of school, I had been avoiding Lissa, Mia, Andre, Dimitri and the rest of my friend group. I had begun to eat less and less, usually only eating dinner. And to make things even worse, Tasha decided that she hadn't been being enough of a bitch before, and had been bullying me more and more.

"Hey Rose." I silently groaned to myself as I heard Lissa calling out to me. Since I had been avoiding them, they felt as if they needed to figure out why, and I hoped that they gave up soon.

I turned to face them, my face arranged in a mask I had worked on for years to cover my emotions. I attempted to raise an eyebrow, but failed and raised two instead.

"Why have you been avoiding us?" She demanded, and I didn't say anything, just shrugged and turned away. It seems that, unfortunately, she wasn't letting me go that easily, She grabbed my arm and spun me back around.

"You agreed to give us a chance as your friends!" She demanded, her face showing evident concern and sadness. Her expression made my heart ache, but I knew that what I was doing would be best. They wouldn't have to deal with all the shit that came with my life, and they could go burden free.

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind." I said coldly, and though her shocked and hurt expression made my throat tighten, I still turned and walked towards my truck, to go get Jill from school and drop her off at daycare so I could go to work.

"Rose!" Jill said, running up to me and smiling slightly. Since I had told her what had happened, she had an air of sadness around her, and she would still come home every night and I had to stay beside her as she cried, but she had been getting just a tiny bit better every day, which I was happy for. The only thing I was afraid of is that when the time came for our mother's funeral, I was afraid she would break again, and erase all progress at getting over her mother's death.

"Hi Jill." I said smiling at her. Only my younger sister could make me smile at this point in my life. "Okay, let's go Jill, I have to get to work." I said, taking her hand and leading her out to the truck. After I had her all strapped in to her car seat, I got in the driver's side and drove off towards the daycare that Jill had been going to for the last few months.

"Okay, I'll be back at around six thirty to pick you up; I still need to get groceries." I said to her as I dropped her off, and she nodded before I went back out to my truck. The bank had finally given me access to my money, but I still needed some time to plan my mother's funeral so the hospital still had her body.

I pulled into the parking lot of the Spirit bound diner, and went inside, changing into my uniform.

***Time Skip***

Work had been long and boring, though no different than any other day. I grabbed my car keys, along with the keys to lock up the diner, before closing and heading out to my car. I went and picked up Jill, and brought her home and began to cook. Since our mother had become sick, I had begun to learn to cook. I hadn't been good at it at first, but now I was decent, and was getting better. I felt a lump form in my throat as I thought of what was going on tomorrow. I had to go to the hospital with the man who was making her coffin so he could get her body measurements, and then Sunday, two days away, was her funeral. A few hours later, I put Jill to bed, and watched some TV before retiring for the night myself.

**Lissa POV**

"I don't even know what we should do." I said, leaning into Christian's side. We were all talking about how we could get Rose to talk to us again. After her weird episode last weekend, she hadn't talked to us all week.

"Maybe we need to find out what's going on with her." Adrian suggested.

"We've tried that. Maybe we could just go to her house today and try to get her to tell us what's going on." Dimitri suggested, and we all nodded.

"Okay, but first I have to drop something off for my mom at the hospital." I said, My mom had forgotten her phone and had called me a few minutes ago from a friends phone, asking me to bring it to her. **(Quick AN: For the ones who asked, yes Rhea at the hospital is Lissa's mom)**

"We can all go, and after that we'll go to Rose's." Christian said and everyone nodded. We all piled into Andre's Jeep, and Christians truck and headed off to the hospital.

"Hi, Is Rhea Dragomir here?" I asked the lady at the front desk. She looked to be about our age, and had blonde hair.

"Yes, she just took someone to a hospital room." She said and told me the room number and we headed off. I saw my mom with her back to us with two people. As we walk nearer, I stopped in my tracks and looked at everyone, just to make sure that they were seeing what I was. If their faces were any indication, they were.

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE CLIFFY! :/ And I'm so sorry about not updating my stories as often anymore, I've been having huge writers block and I also am on a rep softball team now so that takes up soooo much time! Please forgive me guys!**

**Love you guys! Bai Babez!**

**-Ay (PS, I know I changed my screen name, but it is still the same writer.)**


End file.
